1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a register device and method, and more particularly, to a register device that uses a first register including a first type of memory and second register including a second type of memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless electronic devices are configured using a flip-flop (e.g., as a storage device), without the distinction of real time and non-real time processing, in transferring various parameter values to components of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional register that may be included in a wireless electronic communication device. Referring to FIG. 1, the register includes a flip-flop 110 for storing a parameter of the electronic device and a flip-flop 120 for controlling a timing alignment. The register, since it is configured using only a flip-flop, takes up a relatively large area in the electronic communication device and consumes a relatively large amount of power.